russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Love Notes episodes for songs
This is a list of the episode songs of the Philippine drama anthology series Joe D'Mango's Love Notes which were aired on IBC every Saturday nights. List of songs for episodes Love at First Sight *''I Remember the Boy'' - Joey Albert *''Here We Are'' - Gloria Estefan You're My Girl *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman *''Learning the Ways of Love'' - Peabo Bryson Tears in Heaven *''Tears in Heaven'' - Eric Clapton *''Kissing a Fool'' - George Michael Full of Love *''Everything'' - Mary J. Blige *''Full of Love'' - Ella May Saison I Believe in Love *''Say That You Love Me'' - Basil Valdez *''I Believe in Love'' - James Ingram and Sally Yeh My Heart, My Feeling *''Come Into My Life'' - Laura Branigan and Joe Esposito *''Sweet Baby'' - Stanley Clarke and George Duke Chances Are *''Hold On'' - Side A *''Chances Are'' - Side A Someone's Always Saying Goodbye *''Beginning Today'' - Agot Isidro *''Someone's Always Saying Goodbye'' - Allona Falling in Love *''Always Been You'' - Imajin *''Crave'' - Marc Dorsey I'll Be Forever *''I Could Fall in Love'' - Selena *''I Will Be Here To Stay'' - Donna Cruz Somebody Warm Like Me *''Wish Upon a Star'' - Samantha Mumba *''Somebody Warm Like Me'' - Lani Misalucha For You *''You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til the Well Runs Dry)'' - Craig David *''For You'' - Kenny Lattimore First Love, First Dance *''Dancing Tight'' - Phil Fearon & Galaxy (during the practice of dance) *''Finally (7" Mix)'' - CeCe Peniston (during the dance contest at night) *'During the scenes': *''Open Your Heart'' - Madonna (dance contest) *''King of Wishful Thinking'' - Go West (practice) *''Survivor'' - Mike Francis (practice at night) *''Into the Groove'' - Madonna (during the dance contest at night) So Much In Love *''Careless Whisper'' - Dave Koz feat. Montell Jordan *''So Much in Love'' - All-4-One Boyfriend is a Girlfriend *''Think of Laura'' - Christopher Cross *''Nothing Compares 2 U'' - Sinéad O'Connor Can't We Start Over Again *''Take A Look Inside My Heart'' - David Benoit *''Can't We Start Over Again'' - Jose Mari Chan A Good Daughter *''How Do You Heal a Broken Heart'' - Chris Walker *''Stay the Same'' - Joey McIntyre Another Me *''Teardrops on My Guitar'' - Taylor Swift *''Thinking of You'' - Katy Perry If You Remember Me *''Ordinary Song'' - Marc Velasco *''If You Remember Me'' - Chris Thompson Daddy Like A Kid *''Honey'' - Tito Mina *''Strangers Again'' - Cinema Only Love *''Only Love'' - Trademark *''How Can I Not Love You?'' - Joy Enriquez Almost Mine *''Whatever We Imagine'' - James Ingram *''How Do You Keep the Music Playing?'' - James Ingram and Patti Austin All at Once *''It's My Turn'' - Diana Ross *''All at Once'' - Whitney Hoston Believe It or Not *''I Don't Wanna Lose You'' - The Spinners *''Make Believe'' - Marco Sison Reunion *''Jar of Hearts'' - Christina Perri *''A Thousand Years'' - Christina Perri Heartlessly in You *''I'm Gonna Be Around'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Breaking My Heart'' - Michael Learns to Rock When You Love Someone *''Until I Get Over You'' - Christina Milian *''End of the Line'' - Honeyz Born for You *''Nothing Can Stop Us Now'' - Rick Price *''Born for You'' - David Pomeranz If Love is Blind *''As Still As A Photograph'' - Cacai Velasquez *''If Love is Blind'' - Tiffany Just the Way You Are *''What Might Have Been'' - Lou Pardini *''Just the Way You Are'' - Billy Joel Right Here You Belong *''So Slow'' - Freestyle *''Right Here Waiting'' - Monica featuring 112 Forgive and Forget *''Now and Forever'' - Richard Marx *''Please Forgive Me'' - Bryan Adams How Could an Angel Break My Heart *''You Mean the World to Me'' - Toni Braxton *''How Could an Angel Break My Heart'' - Toni Braxton When Age That Matters *''Shower Me with Your Love'' - Surface *''All I Need'' - Jack Wagner Love for Reservated *''Somewhere Out There'' - Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram *''Reservations for Two'' - Dionne Warwick and Kashif Art of Love *''My All'' - Mariah Carey *''The Art of Letting Go'' - Mikaila Out of the Blue *''25 Minutes'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Out of the Blue'' - Michael Learns to Rock One True Love *''Like Only a Woman Can'' - Brian McFadden *''I Love You, Goodbye'' - Celine Dion Real Me, Heal Me *''Nobody Knows'' - The Tony Rich Project *''Tonight'' - FM Static Open Arms *''Goodbye'' - Spice Girls *''Open Arms'' - Mariah Carey Everyday I Love You *''Brick'' - Ben Folds Five *''Everyday I Love You'' - Boyzone People Alone *''Points of View'' - Joey Albert and Pops Fernandez *''People Alone'' - Randy Crawford Smile in Your Heart *''Desperado'' - Eagles *''A Smile in Your Heart'' - Ariel Rivera I Was Looking for Someone to Love *''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo *''I Was Looking for Someone to Love'' - Leif Garrett My Only Christmas Wish *''My Only Christmas Wish'' - Lindsay Custodio *''It's Christmas All Over The World'' - New Edition A Perfect Christmas *''The First Noel'' - NSYNC *''A Perfect Christmas'' - Jose Mari Chan I'll Be Home for Christmas *''White Christmas'' - Michael Bolton *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' - David Archuleta Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas *''Last Christmas'' - Wham! *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' - David Archuleta feat. Charice Someone to Love *''Ebony and Ivory'' - Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder *''Save the Best for Last'' - Vanessa Williams She's the One *''Again'' - Janet Jackson *''She's the One'' - Robbie Williams Give Thanks *''Light and Shade'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Give Thanks'' - Janella Salvador Finding Each Other *''Candle in the Wind 1997'' - Elton John *''I Can't Find The Words To Say Goodbye'' - David Gates Hurting Inside *''Hurting Inside'' - FOJ *''If the Feeling Is Gone'' - Ella May Saison Pain in My Heart *''Through The Barricades'' - Spandau Ballet *''Pain in My Heart'' - Second Wind Brokenhearted *''Everytime'' - Britney Spears *''From the Bottom of My Broken Heart'' - Britney Spears Forever *''Somewhere over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World'' - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole *''Forever'' - Rex Smith Born to Make You Happy *''I Believe'' - Blessid Union of Souls *''Born to Make You Happy'' - Britney Spears A Long and Lasting Love *''I Wouldn't Be Here If I Didn't Love You'' - Belinda Carlisle *''Journey to the Past'' - Aaliyah Swept Away *''Shake You Down'' - Gregory Abbott *''Swept Away'' - Christopher Cross Say The Magic Words *''Close to Heaven'' - Color Me Badd *''Say The Magic Words'' - Coco Lee Love Without Losing *''Can You Help Me'' - Usher *''Incomplete'' - Sisqó What If We Fall In Love? *''Ebony and Ivory'' - Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder *''What If We Fall In Love'' - Sheena Easton and Eugene Wilde Promise for Love *''Baby Now That I've Found You'' - Alison Krauss *''Everything Takes Time'' - Hazel Faith dela Cruz Summer Romance *''Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone'' - Glenn Medeiros *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You'' - Glenn Medeiros How Do I Love Him *''How Do I Live'' - Trisha Yearwood *''I Won't Let You Go Again'' - Jaya Can I Tell Her? *''The Tracks Of My Tears'' - Go West *''I Could Not Ask for More'' - Edwin McCain Brotherettes in Love *''I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman'' - Britney Spears *''Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know'' - Britney Spears First Time *''So Many Questions'' - Side A *''For the First Time'' - Kenny Loggins I Still Believe *''One More Try'' - Kuh Ledesma *''I Still Believe'' - Brenda K. Starr Paint My Love *''Let The Pain Remain'' - Side A *''Paint My Love'' - Michael Learns to Rock Diary *''I Wanna Be With You'' - Mandy Moore *''How Could an Angel Break My Heart'' - Tony Braxton Promise of a New Day *''Everyday'' - Phil Collins *''Will of the Wind'' - Jim Photoglo I'll Be Your Sweeter *''Stay Awake'' - Ronnie Laws *''This Time I'll Be Sweeter'' - Angela Bofill I Fall All Over Again *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''I Fall All Over Again'' - Dan Hill Through the Rain *''Will You Wait for Me?'' - Kavana *''Through the Rain'' - Mariah Carey I Do *''Sailing'' - NSYNC *''I Do (Cherish You)'' - 98 Degrees Real You *''Red Light Special'' - TLC *''Take a Bow'' - Madonna Can You Feel The Love Tonight *''When You Say Nothing at All'' - Ronan Keating *''Can You Feel The Love Tonight'' - Elton John Forever Blue *''Getting to Know Each Other'' - Gerard Kenny *''Forever Blue'' - Swing Out Sisters How Deep Is Your Love? *''Back for Good'' - Take That *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Take That Fallen *''Wind Beneath My Wings'' - Bette Midler *''Fallen'' - Lauren Wood You Take My Breath Away *''You'' - Basil Valdez *''You Take My Breath Away'' - Rex Smith Eternal Flame *''If You're Not Here (By My Side)'' - Menudo *''Eternal Flame'' - The Bangles Will I Take You Forever? *''I Believe In You'' - Gino Padilla *''I Will (Take You Forever)'' - Christopher Cross and Frances Ruffelle Love Is Love *''Something New In My Life'' - Stephen Bishop *''Love Is Love'' - Culture Club Still Crazy About You *''Lilim'' - Alyssa Angeles *''Still Crazy About You'' - Alyssa Angeles Undying In My Heart *''You Took My Heart Away'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Take Me to You Heart'' - Michael Learns to Rock If We Hold on Together *''We Could Be In Love'' - Lea Salonga feat. Brad Kane *''If We Hold on Together'' - Diana Ross Keep This Love Alive *''Constant Change'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Keep This Love Alive'' - Tom Scott Fall for You *''Saving Forever for You'' - Shanice *''Fall for You'' - Shanice When You Smile at Me *''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Change the World'' - Eric Clapton Help Me Forget *''Help Me Forget'' - Kuh Ledesma *''I Don't Want You to Go'' - Lani Hall Dagger In A Smile *''Till My Heartaches End'' - Ella May Saison *''Only Reminds Me of You'' - Rick Price The Missing Ring *''Tell Me'' - Joey Albert *''There's No Easy Way'' - James Ingram Another Lifetime *''Friend of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins and Marilyn Martin Broken *''Misty Glass Window'' - Artstart *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto The Last Song *''Dance with My Father'' - Celine Dion *''Too Young'' - Jack Wagner No Looking Back *''It's Wrong For Me To Love You'' - Pia Zadora *''More Than You'll Ever Know'' - Ruff Michael My Christmas Wish *''Going Home to Christmas'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Give Love on Christmas Day'' - The Jackson 5 You and I *''Goodbye Girl'' - David Gates *''You and I'' - Madleen Kane For You and For Me *''Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)'' - Phil Collins *''Hard Habit to Break'' - Chicago Will I Ever Be The Same *''It's Over Now'' - Joey Albert *''Almost Over You'' - Sheena Easton Run to You *''I’ve Fallen for You'' - Jamie Rivera *''Run to You'' - Whitney Houston Hope for the Two of Us *''I'll Say Goodbye For The Two Of Us'' - Exposé *''Through the Fire'' - Chaka Khan Can't Get Over You *''Hard to Say I'm Sorry'' - Az Yet *''One Last Cry'' - Brian McKnight One Last Kiss *''Without You'' - Charlie Wilson *''Before I Let You Go'' - Freestyle Suffering in Silence *''Superwoman'' - Karyn White *''I'd Rather'' - Luther Vandross Dangerous Attraction *''Burn'' - Tina Arena *''Anything'' - 3T Wishing on a Star *''Have You Ever?'' - Brandy *''Dreaming of You'' - Selena Holding On *''All Cried Out'' - Allure feat. 112 *''Set You Free'' - Side A Suddenly *''I Need You Back'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Suddenly'' - Olivia Newton-John and Cliff Richard Graduated *''Farewell'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Starlight Express'' - El DeBarge Inside That I Cried *''Goodbye's Not Forever'' - Ella May Saison *''Inside That I Cried'' - CeCe Peniston Heaven Knows *''Hold On to the Nights'' - Richard Marx *''Heaven Knows'' - Rick Price Fallin *''Where You Are'' - Whitney Houston *''Fallin'' - Teri DeSario How Can You Tell Her? *''Is It Over'' - Ronnie Milsap *''Wonderful Tonight'' - Eric Clapton Love Will Lead You *''Loving You'' - Ric Segreto *''Love Will Lead You Back'' - Taylor Dayne Can't Find No Reason *''Can't Find No Reason'' - Louie Heredia *''Take This Love'' - Sérgio Mendes I Think I’m In Love *''Words Get in the Way'' - Gloria Estefan *''I Think I’m In Love'' - Kuh Ledesma Ever After *''Don't Know What to Say (Don't Know What to Do)'' - Ric Segreto *''Ever Since the World Began'' - Survivor Love Me Like The First Time *''I Just Wanna Stop'' - Gino Vannelli *''Love Me Like The First Time'' - Brenda K. Starr She's A Girl, Daddy *''Goodbye's Not Forever'' - Ella May Saison *''Where You Are'' - Whitney Houston Father Happy *''Easy'' - Faith No More *''Everyday'' - James Taylor I Live For Your Love *''Maybe'' - Peabo Bryson and Roberta Flack *''I Live For Your Love'' - Natalie Cole The One You Loved *''Got to Let You Know'' - Tito Mina *''The One You Love'' - Glenn Frey Released Me *''If You Walked Away'' - David Pomeranz *''Tonight I Give In'' - Angela Bofill Tell Me Your Name *''I Remember the Girl'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Tell Me Your Name'' - Jose Mari Chan You Made Me Live Again *''A Long and Lasting Love'' - Crystal Gayle *''You Made Me Live Again'' - Janet Basco Beuaty and Loneliness *''Hands to Heaven'' - Breathe *''Beauty and Madness'' - Fra Lippo Lippi He's My Boy, Sister *''Don't Say Goodbye'' - Pops Fernandez *''Starting Over Again'' - Natalie Cole Beloved *''A Groovy Kind of Love'' - Phil Collins *''Even If'' - Jam Morales Give Me A Chance *''You Are My Everything'' - Calloway *''Give Me A Chance'' - Rig Segreto My Lovely Red *''True Colors'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Please Don't Go Girl'' - New Kids on the Block Speechless in Love *''Hold On'' - Wilson Phillips *''Speechless'' - City Boy Deep In My Heart *''Afraid for Love to Fade'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Deep In My Heart'' - Jose Mari Chan Lady, I Love You *''Every Now and Then'' - Earth, Wind & Fire *''Babe'' - Styx I Flowleslly Love You *''You Should Know By Now'' - Angela Bofill *''One Hello'' - Randy Crawford My Ages For Matter *''Just A Smile Away'' - Jaime Garchitorena *''Sharing the Night Together'' - Dr. Hook Little for Romance *''Out Here On My Own'' - Irene Cara *''Don't Wanna Lose You'' - Gloria Estefan If You Read My Mind? *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi *''Can You Read My Mind'' - Maureen McGovern When I Grow Up *''When I Met You'' - APO Hiking Society *''Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)'' - Christopher Cross 15 Going On 18 *''You're in Love'' - Wilson Phillips *''Piano in the Dark'' - Brenda Russell Boyfriend for Hire *''Angelina'' - PSY *''Mistake No. 3'' - Culture Club Friends in Love *''My Girl, My Woman, My Friend'' - Jose Mari Chan and Janet Basco *''Until Forever'' - Evan Rogers and D'Atra Hicks Untitled *''Human'' - The Human League *''First Love Never Dies'' - Eugene Wilde and Joanna Gardner *''After All'' - Al Jarreau *''Everytime You Go Away'' - Paul Young *''Everyday'' - Agot Isidro (OPM) *''If You Ever Change Your Mind'' - Crystal Gayle *''Crazy for You'' - Madonna *''You Can Reach Me'' - Anita Baker *''Almost Paradise'' - Mike Reno and Ann Wilson *''I Do'' - Natalie Cole and Freddie Jackson *''Can This Be Love'' - Smokey Mountain (OPM) *''Sara'' - Starship *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''That's What Love Is For'' - Amy Grant *''Rock Wit'cha'' - Bobby Brown *''Be My Number Two'' - Joe Jackson *''These Dreams'' - Heart *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''I Can't Tell You Why'' - Eagles References See also *''Love Notes'' *List of Love Notes episodes Category:Lists of drama television series episodes Category:Lists of anthology television series episodes Category:Lists of Filipino television series episodes